


Morning Magic

by stuck_in_squahamish



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romantic Friendship, Sharing a Bed, Todd gets a mention, a spot of angst, is it gay or is it GAY gay, mentions of drug abuse and implied trauma, morning snark, no beta we die like men, the Best Bitches are at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_in_squahamish/pseuds/stuck_in_squahamish
Summary: Kady wakes up before Julia in the Cottage.  Set in season 2, pre-heist.
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Morning Magic

Kady blinked at the pink light shining through the gap under the blinds. It must be early, she thought. Turning gently, so as not disturb the sleeper next to her, she looked to the clock on the opposite wall: 4:56 am. 

“Shit”, she huffed, and squeezed her eyes shut, shoving her face into the pillow.

She hadn’t been sleeping well these days, but who had. That’s the cost of surviving the…surviving. At least this time there hadn’t been any nightmares. 

Well, not for her anyway. Turning her head so that one eye peeked over the smothering pillow, Kady assessed her sleeping-partner. 

Julia looked uncommonly peaceful-the nightmares might stop around sunrise, Kady thought. Psychic properties of UV radiation, or some shit. Or maybe, she considered, maybe we’re all just children, scared of the dark. Maybe we’re right to be.

At any rate, Julia was sleeping, and she was still, and that was good. Her mouth was slightly open, like she might be about to speak. Instead, a small trickle of spit had pooled at the edge of her lips. Kady smiled; Julia somehow managed to look graceful while drooling. Some people have all the talent. 

Kady shifted, trying to beat the restlessness in her limbs. She was never one to be still, even more so now that she was clean. Nothing in her system to weigh her down, to pin her to one place. She wanted to fire off battle magic; to shoot up; to run barefoot on the glass bottle Todd broke downstairs last night; anything to ease the crawling feeling beneath her skin. 

Instead, she settled for rolling over. She stretched her limbs as subtly as possible, flexing the muscles in her legs and arms as she stared at the white bedroom door. She always slept on the side nearest the door. It made Julia feel safer, although she probably wouldn’t admit it. Jules kept her bag in Alice’s room, placed neatly on the chair so nothing was disturbed. It was meant with genuine respect, but it was also easy to maintain; she never slept there. On the first night she came into Kady’s room without knocking and climbed into the bed on the side nearest the window without a word. Kady would have been surprised if she hadn’t.

That’s how it was with them, since the apartment: silent sharing-sharing of sleep, and space, and pain, and comfort. Not that they didn’t talk. They talked often: ideas and strategies, plotting and revenge. Daily mundanity of pizza and panic and magic methodone. Unpracticed verbal reminders of caring, no less appreciated for their stiffness. But they didn’t talk about the sharing, because it didn’t need to be talked about. It just made sense. 

Kady flexed the muscles in her toes one by one, and then her feet, and then her legs. Squinting, she focused intently on the door. By the time her tensing reached her hands, a small nautilus of light was spinning by the doorknob. She didn’t want to disturb Julia’s rare rest too soon by getting up, but that energy had to go somewhere. The crawling feeling was unbearable. 

Holding her breath, she raised her left pinky and the nautilus burst into pink flame.

“Oh, FU-“

-before she could finish her thought, a slender arm wrapped around Kady’s waist and the accompanying hand flicked diagonally left. The flame dissolved a puff of green steam, and the hand retreated, coming to rest between her shoulder blades.

“You can move, you know; I don’t mind. I’d rather you didn’t burn the place down.” Julia’s voice was hollow and tired, but Kady could hear a hint of a smirk. 

“Didn’t want to wake you. And I’m pretty sure that lake of drool would have put it out.” Kady shot back, smiling. Still facing the door she took the invitation, stretching her limbs and testing her joints, tensing her muscles until her whole body vibrated. 

Julia sighed quietly in response. She moved her hand from Kady’s back to gently squeeze her upper arm, resting her forehead in the now empty spot between the other woman’s shoulder blades. 

“Better?”

“Mmm. Nightmares?”

Julia laughed hollowly. Concerned, Kady started to turn to face her but before she could manage an arm snaked around her waist and another jammed between her abdomen and the bed, effectively pinning her. Julia squeezed tightly around her midsection, her face pressed hard into her back. 

Kady reached back and played with her bedmate’s hair soothingly. _Universe_ \- she closed her eyes again, holding her own emotions in with her breath- _you’re a motherfucking bastard._

They lay like that, sharing comfort and pain and space, as dawn pulled them both back to sleep.


End file.
